Amor á Força
by carina miranda
Summary: Lady Isabella e Lorde Cullen,mandam cartas ao rei Aro,reclamando um do outro.Farto desta situação,o rei decide casar os dois.Bella não queria o casamento e faz de tudo para que Edward desista do casamento.Só não esperava que ele aguentasse e gostasse.
1. Prólogo

**_N/A: Esta história não me pertence.É uma adaptação de um livro de Lynsay Sands. Os personagens são de Stephanie Meyer._**

**Prólogo**

_Inglaterra medieval, 1173_

—Maldição! — O Rei Aro amassou o cilindro de papel que estava lendo em uma bola e o jogou no chão com desgosto. Passou um momento resmungando sobre as peculiaridades e as obsessões das mulheres, então suspirou com resignação e estendeu a mão para Felix.

—Pode me dar a mensagem de Lorde Cullen.

As sobrancelhas do homem se arquearam com assombro diante do pedido, um pouco de medo misturado com desconfiança apareceram em seus olhos.

—Como sabe?

—Não é magia nem adivinhação ou nada parecido, Felix, simplesmente experiência. Nunca recebo uma reclamação de Lady Swan sem que receba uma mensagem de Lorde Cullen. Além disso, vi seu homem cavalgando mais cedo e assumi que ele trazia uma mensagem. Houve algumas pequenas insurreições na Normandia, e pedi a Edward que se ocupasse delas por mim. Sem dúvida ele está esperando para falar-me sobre isso.

—Ah. — Relaxando-se, o homem deu-lhe o documento em questão.

Aro abriu o pergaminho um pouco irritado por ter que explicar tudo. Felix só estava trabalhando em substituição de seu capelão há dois dias - seu secretário habitual estava doente - mas Aro já estava desejando sua pronta recuperação.

Seu substituto era um homem muito nervoso e supersticioso, e parecia estar extremamente disposto a acreditar na reputação de Aro como a semente do diabo. Sacudindo a cabeça, Aro enfocou sua atenção no pergaminho que agora segurava. Um momento mais tarde, estava amassando o pergaminho e lançando ao chão não longe do primeiro, Aro ficou de pé para começar a caminhar impacientemente diante de seu trono.

Como esperava, Lorde Cullen havia sufocado as pequenas revoltas na Normandia e estava a caminho de sua casa. Mas ele também tinha agregado uma reclamação ou duas sobre sua vizinha. Parecia que seu vassalo sentia-se poderosamente hostilizado por

Lady Swan e estava assediando o rei com cartas a respeito dessa mulher.

Na mensagem Cullen respeitosamente solicitava que o rei fizesse alguma coisa a respeito da mulher ou, ele mesmo, faria. Soava muito parecido com uma ameaça, e Aro não gostava muito de ser ameaçado por um de seus vassalos. Na verdade, se Edward não fosse um guerreiro tão valioso e não tivesse o ajudado tão frequentemente nos últimos dez anos, o teria castigado.

Mas, diferente de seu pai, Edward era um homem muito útil.

O rei fez uma careta ao pensar no Lorde Cullen anterior, o pai de Edward. Nascido como segundo filho, Carlisle esperou permissão para unir-se a um monastério e viver sua vida rodeado pelos empoeirados escritos papais que tanto adorava. Infelizmente, seu irmão primogênito morreu, forçando-o a abandonar esses planos em favor de um casamento que produzisse um herdeiro.

O homem descarregou todo seu ressentimento em seu filho.

Para ser honesto, na opinião de Aro, Carlisle foi um louco.

Felizmente, Edward ainda não demonstrara a mesma tendência. Infelizmente - para Edward, pelo menos - tampouco demonstrou a ansiedade em aprender o que seu pai teve, e os dois não se davam nada bem. O ódio de Carlisle dirigido ao rapaz o fez fugir de sua casa e apresentar-se ao serviço do Aro quando ganhou suas esporas de cavalheiro.

Ah, a perda de Carlisle foi um ganho para ele, Aro decidiu. Mas isso não eximia Edward de sua obrigação de respeitar seu rei.

—Que diabos vou fazer com esses dois? — o rei se perguntou com frustração.

—Eu não tenho certeza, Sua Excelência. Qual é o problema exatamente? — Felix perguntou timidamente.

—Eu percebo que ambos estão reclamando, e por sua reação, eu diria que muitas vezes, mas, queixam-se sobre o que exatamente?

Aro voltou-se para lançar um olhar feroz, abrindo a boca para explicar que sua pergunta era retórica, quando ele mudou de ideia.

Pelo contrário, ele disse:

—Lady Swan escreve para avisar-me do comportamento cruel e abusivo de seu vizinho para com seus servos e aldeãos, porque ela sabe que eu não quero ver nenhum dos meus súditos sendo maltratados.

—Ah... — Felix disse novamente, suprimindo um sorriso de escárnio com a imitação do rei da voz estridente das mulheres. — E Lorde Cullen, do que se queixa?

Aro deu uma risada curta.

—Ele escreveu-me para dizer que Lady Swan é intrometida, fofoqueira e uma megera que faz de sua vida um inferno.

—Hmmm. — O novo capelão ficou quieto por um momento, então murmurou. — Sua excelência, a esposa de Cullen não morreu a vários anos atrás?

—Sim. Dez anos atrás. No parto. E Edward foi meu melhor guerreiro desde então. Sempre pronto para lutar, sempre em campanha com minhas missões. Eu não sei o que faria sem ele.

—Lady Swan não perdeu seu marido a uns quatro ou cinco anos atrás?

—O que? — Aro fez uma careta brevemente, em seguida, sua expressão relaxou. — OH, não. Esse era seu pai. Lady Swan nunca se casou. Uma negligência de seu pai por não ter se ocupado disso antes de morrer.

—Ela está na idade de casar, então?

—Oh, sim. Ela já passou da idade para o casamento, eu acho. Ela deve ter...

Aro fez uma pausa, calculando mentalmente.

—Eu acho que ela deve ter uns vinte anos... mais ou menos. — Gemendo, ele apoiou sua mão no trono. — E há outro problema. Vou ter que casá-la em breve. Diabos, Como vou encontrar um marido para uma megera como ela?

—Novamente, o rei começou a andar nervosamente.

—Talvez já tenha encontrado um, Excelência, — Felix ofereceu com ousadia. Quando o rei olhou para ele gravemente, ele encolheu os ombros. — Talvez a solução é fazer Lorde Cullen casar-se com ela. Pode Resolver os dois problemas de uma vez. Ela estará casada, e eles serão forçados a resolver seus próprios conflitos, sem perturbar o rei.

—Eles vão se matar em menos de uma semana! — Aro predisse com desgosto.

—Talvez. — Felix fez uma pausa ingenuamente. — Mas ainda assim os dois problemas estarão resolvidos, ou não?

Aro o contemplou com admiração.

—Maldição, Felix, — ele finalmente suspirou. — Você tem uma mente afiada e malvada, — ele se apressou a voltar para seu trono e começou a falar excitadamente. — Você precisa escrever duas mensagens em meu nome... e levar adiante este plano —Então ele virou-se para o capelão com um olhar perigoso em seus olhos. — E, Felix, — ele adicionou. — Não me falhe.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**N/A:Esta história é uma adaptação de um livro de Lyndsay personagens são de Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Oi,leitoras:) obrigada pelas reviews. espero que gostem da fic,vou tentar postar todos os ****

**Capítulo 1**

Ninguém ficou surpreso quando Bella chutou a bola. Ela só fez uma pausa em seu caminho através do pátio para ver as crianças brincarem quando de repente a bola de pano rolou em sua direção, e Bella impulsivamente chutou. Foi um erro.

Jake, que estava a seu lado como de costume, interpretou isso como um sinal de que iam brincar. Ele correu atrás da bola em um segundo, latindo alegremente e correndo como o vento. Bella tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas sua voz foi facilmente encoberta pelos gritos das crianças que começaram a correr atrás do enorme cão.

Mas Jake alcançou primeiro a bola. Infelizmente, ele não entendia as regras do jogo e, como animal de caça, não a trouxe de volta imediatamente. Pelo contrário, tomou entre suas fortes mandíbulas e a mordeu. Bella não pôde ouvir o material rasgando-se, mas ela sabia o que acontecera quando as penas encheu o ar de repente em torno do animal. Satisfeito por ter matado sua presa,

Jake caminhou alegremente ao lado das crianças desesperadas, para soltar a bola arruinada aos pés de sua ama. Em seguida, sentou-se confortavelmente em suas patas traseiras no que Bella considerou o retrato vivo da satisfação. Balançando a cabeça, ela inclinou-se para pegar e examinar o brinquedo arruinado.

—Milady?

Bella desviou sua atenção da bola e olhou para as duas mulheres que apareceram a seu lado.

— Sim?

—Esta é Carmen, — Alice disse suavemente. Alice era a criada de BellaLady Isabella, e também uma boa amiga. Se ela trouxe a outra mulher com ela, era porque havia alguma coisa que as duas precisavam.

Ao estudar gentilmente a mulher mais velha, Bella decidiu que ela gostou do que viu.

—Olá, Carmen. — Ela cumprimentou a mulher, em seguida, inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. — Você não é de Swan, — não era uma pergunta. Bella conhecia toda sua gente; ela se esforçava por conhecer todo seu povo. E aquela mulher não era um deles

—Não, milady. Eu venho de Cullen.

Bella apertou os lábios com a notícia. Isso só podia significar problemas. Seus pensamentos foram distraídos por um murmúrio de descontentamento quando as crianças chegaram E puseram-se em torno dela. Seus pequenos olhos acusadores moveram-se de Jake para o brinquedo agora imprestável.

—Eu vou consertar isso — ela garantiu se sentindo culpada, aliviada quando viu que a promessa parecia satisfazê-los. — Veem.

A ordem era para Jake, que imediatamente se levantou para seguir Bella, que estava indo a fortaleza, e as mulheres obedeceram também. Alice e Carmen prontamente a alcançaram enquanto as crianças corriam atrás delas.

O grupo cruzou o pátio, subiu os degraus e entrou na fortaleza de Swan.

—Eu vou precisar de algumas penas, Alice, — disse Bella enquanto atravessavam o grande salão.

—Sim, milady. — A mulher saiu rumo a cozinha onde o cozinheiro esteve cortando galinhas toda a manhã para o jantar.

—Vocês crianças vão esperar à mesa. Eu vou fazer com que Alice traga alguma coisa para beber e doces enquanto esperam. — Dizendo isso, Bella levou Carmen e Jake para duas cadeiras que estavam perto do fogo.

Sentando-se em seu lugar habitual, ela acenou para a mulher para tomar o outro lugar, então começou a revisar na pequena cesta procurando sua agulha de costura e fio. Jake se acomodou no chão a seus pés.

Bella estava ciente de como a mulher hesitou, depois sentou-se desconfortavelmente na beirada da cadeira. Bella acabava de encontrar os dois artigos necessários quando Alice apareceu a seu lado com uma cesta de madeira contendo as penas solicitadas.

—Obrigada. — Bella aceitou a cesta e sorriu para a mulher.

—Você poderia procurar alguém para trazer para as crianças refrescos e doces enquanto eles esperam?

—Sim, milady.

Bella colocou o fio na agulha, e sua atenção centrou-se na tarefa enquanto perguntava a Carmen:

—Então, você é de Cullen?

—Sim. — A mulher limpou a garganta e se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

—Eu costumava estar no comando das criadas lá.

—Estava acostumada? — Bella perguntou. Ela olhou para cima em tempo de perceber a amargura no rosto da criada.

—Sim. Eu fui despedida de lá, — a mulher admitiu com relutância. Minutos depois, ela revelou: —O lorde só queria jovens bonitas como criadas para servir nos quartos.

A boca de Bella se apertou. Essa notícia não era surpresa. Muito pouco podia surpreendê-la sobre o comportamento de Edward Cullen. O trabalho e os serviços duros não eram retribuídos amavelmente por esse homem. Cruel e bastardo, ela pensou com irritação, então se forçou a começar a remendar o rasgão da bola das crianças.

Depois de vários pontos ela sentia-se calma o suficiente para perguntar: — E o que você tem feito desde então? A mulher pigarreou novamente.

—O agricultor Eleazar esteve me cortejando até então. Ele era viúvo, — ela explicou, corando como uma adolescente. — Quando eu fui despedida, nos casamos. Eu o ajudei na fazenda. — Seu sorriso e rubor enfraqueceram, dando lugar a palidez e ao cans.

Ele morreu duas semanas atrás.

—Eu Sinto muito, — Bella disse. Lágrimas saltaram dos olhos da mulher, Carmen olhou para baixo, e ela voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho.

Bella abriu a bola e começou a enchê-la com as penas. Quase terminara com a tarefa quando Carmen se recuperou o suficiente para continuar.

—Eu sabia que haveria problemas. Eu não podia administrar a fazenda sozinha, é claro...

—Ele a jogou para fora de lá e deu a fazenda para um outro casal, — Bella adivinhou.

Não era um fato incomum, mas em sua opinião era cruel tratar tão mal alguém que havia trabalhado tão duramente e fielmente e por tanto tempo.

Carmen sacudiu a cabeça.

—Como sempre mandou o pobre Emmet a fazer o trabalho sujo.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Emmet era o segundo no comando de CullenLorde Cullen, o homem deixado a cargo de Cullen enquanto Edward estava fora. O que parecia ser com bastante frequência. Lorde Cullen parecia estar sempre envolvido em uma ou outra batalha.

Mas embora Emmet fosse o administrador do Castelo de Cullen, nenhuma das decisões eram dele. Certamente Edward ordenava o homem a fazer uma coisa ou outra, nenhuma delas muito agradável. E o jovem Emmet sofria horrivelmente por ser forçado a executar tais ações malvadas.

—Ele fez Emmet confiscar tudo o que havia na cabana em nome do imposto — Carmen continuou, chamando a atenção de Bella de volta para ela. — Ele então ordenou que queimasse tudo diante de mim e me jogou para fora.

Bella arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Tratava-se de um imposto de morte, aspecto legal do sistema feudal. Mas confiscar todos os bens, e, em seguida queimar tudo... bem, isso era diretamente cruel. Deliberadamente cruel.

—Emmet fez isso?

Carmen fez uma careta.

—Sim. Ele é um servo fiel. Ele se desculpou enquanto fazia isso.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça solenemente enquanto terminava de encher a bola e se preparava para costurar a parte final. Obviamente o jovem Emmet fazia isso. Ele cumpria ordens de seu lorde.

—A mãe dele teria chorado ao vê-lo forçado a agir dessa maneira.

Bella olhou interrogativamente com as palavras da mulher e Carmen explicou.

—Nós éramos amigas quando ela vivia na aldeia. Ele teria quebrado seu coração.

—Ela está morta? — Perguntou educadamente, sabendo que a criada queria mudar de assunto para manter a compostura. Mas se falar sobre a mãe de Emmet a ajudaria a pôr distância de suas perdas recentes, Bella não via razão para não agradá-la.

—Oh, não. Ela não está morta. Mas quando Emmet foi nomeado administrador e foi obrigado a executar essas punições severas... Bem, ela não pôde aguentar testemunhar isso. Ela deixou a aldeia.

A maioria das pessoas pensam que ela está morta, mas eu acho que ela está vivendo na fronteira entre Swan e Cullen. Emmet frequentemente cavalga para esse lado e desaparece toda a tarde. Acredito que a está visitando.

—Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois acrescentou: — Ele partiu nessa direção depois de queimar as minhas coisas. Muito provavelmente foi visitá-la nessa ocasião.

Bella observou a expressão perdida no rosto da mulher e como ela afundou-se na cadeira e gentilmente disse:

—E então você veio a Swan?

—Sim. — Carmen sentou-se um pouco mais reta. — Minha filha se casou com o dono da taverna da aldeia dez anos atrás.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Ela conhecia o dono da taverna e sua esposa.

—E eles se ofereceram para que eu ficasse com eles... mas eles precisam ter sua permissão primeiro.

Bella ficou em silêncio por vários segundos. Ela era responsável pelas terras e de toda a gente que vivia nela, e então, como a mulher dizia, sua permissão era imperativa antes que qualquer dos inquilinos pudessem mudar-se.

Seu primeiro instinto era simplesmente assentir e dizer a Carmen que era bem-vinda a Swan. Mas Bella notou um tom estranho na mulher, quando falou sobre a oferta de sua filha. Não havia dúvida que Carmen havia trabalhado toda sua vida. Perder seu posto no Castelo de Cullen devia ter sido muito desmoralizante. Seu casamento e posição como esposa de um fazendeiro salvara um pouco de orgulho, mas agora estava reduzida a aceitar a caridade de sua própria filha.

Bella suspeitava que isso irritava a mulher, e agora, considerando o assunto seriamente, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não.

—Não? — Carmen parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas, e Bella mentalmente se xingou por expressar seus pensamentos em voz alta.

—Não haverá caridade para você, Carmen. Você ainda é forte e saudável. Pode trabalhar. E acontece que está me faltando alguém com suas habilidades.

Carmen perdeu seu olhar trágico, e a esperança lentamente encheu seu rosto murcho.

—Sim. Edwith estava acostumada a estar encarregada de minhas criadas aqui. Ela morreu há um mês e ainda não tenho quem a substitua. Alice tem de lidar com esse trabalho enquanto também atende seus próprios deveres.

Estaria nos fazendo um grande favor se ocupasse o lugar de Edwith. Tiraria um grande fardo dos ombros de Alice.

—Oh! — Para a preocupação de Bella, a mulher repentinamente começou a chorar. Por um momento, Bella temeu ter se enganado e que Carmen desejava ficar com sua filha. Então a mulher sorriu-lhe por entre as lágrimas, e Bella relaxou.

—Oh, milady. Obrigada, — a nova encarregada das criadas ofegou, positivamente feliz com a ideia de ser útil novamente.

—Obrigada, disse Bella com firmeza, depois sorriu para Alice, que de repente apareceu a seu lado. — Talvez Alice possa fazer com você uma visita pelo castelo e apresentá-la as moças que estarão sob sua direção.

—Claro. — Alice sorriu para a outra mulher, então olhou de volta para Bella.

—Billy diz que há um grupo se aproximando.

—Um grupo? — Bella levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, e Alice sacudiu a cabeça concordando.

—Sim. Eles carregam o estandarte do rei.

Bella fez uma pausa, sorriu largamente.

—Bom, bom. Se você chegar a ver minha tia em seu caminho, conte a notícia. — Com isso, ela rapidamente deu o último ponto na bola, amarrou e cortou o fio. As duas mulheres partiram, e Bella levou a bola para a mesa onde seus donos ainda estavam comendo e bebendo.

—Aqui está — disse ela, alegremente, colocando a bola em cima da mesa. — Como nova. Apressem com a comida, depois saiam para jogar. É um dia muito bonito para estar em um lugar fechado.

Bella correu para a porta da fortaleza, sacudindo sua saia enquanto se movia.

Os viajantes estavam atravessando os portões do jardim quando ela saiu à luz. Esperou que Jake a alcançasse, depois fechou a porta atrás do cão e rapidamente alisou seu cabelo. Sentia-se nervosa. Esse era o grupo do rei que Alice havia dito, e Bella podia ver que sua criada tinha razão. O estandarte de Aro II flutuava a vista de todos - e Bella o estava olhando. Chegara o dia.

O rei provavelmente estava respondendo finalmente a muitas cartas que ela enviara a respeito de Lorde Cullen.

Essa era a única explicação para essa visita.

Fez-lhe bem ao seu coração. Bella estava começando a temer que o rei fosse indiferente ao comportamento frio e até cruel de seu vizinho. Ela se sentia frustrada e impotente com a sua incapacidade para fazer mais que observar os servos e aldeãos de Cullen escapando e procurando refúgio em Swan, e escrever cartas de protesto.

Porque, algumas vezes até chegara tão longe como comprar as possíveis futuras vítimas de Cullen e salva-las da ira do homem. Lorde Edward, o Edward de Cullen, certamente era o diabo em forma humana.

Mas, finalmente, o rei mandou alguém para cuidar do assunto. Pelo menos, ela assumiu que ele havia enviado alguém. Esse grupo de homens era muito pequeno para que o rei estivesse entre eles. Não. Ele obviamente enviou um homem em seu lugar para resolver o problema, e isso lhe parecia bem. O caso muito provavelmente não fosse de muita importância para o rei; pois só afetava a aqueles a quem Edward abusava. Comparado com as misérias de todo o reino, esse era um problema menor. Na verdade, as pessoas de Cullen tinha muita sorte porque o Rei Aro estava ocupando-se pessoalmente do assunto.

Esse pensamento a alegrou, Bella esperou pacientemente até que o grupo de homens alcançou a parte inferior dos degraus da entrada; então ela foi cumprimentá-los, com Jake a seu lado.

-Lady Swan? — Foi o mais velho do grupo, que a cumprimentou. Ele tinha uma expressão de esperança.

—Sim. Veio da parte do rei. — ela declarou o óbvio, e o cavalheiro balançou a cabeça, um sorriso crispou seus lábios enquanto ele pegou sua mão e inclinou-se para colocar um beijo na suas juntas...

—Lorde Felix, ao seu dispor.

—É bem-vindo aqui em Swan, Lorde Felix, — disse Bella formalmente, em seguida, colocou a mão em seu braço e virou-se para a escada. — Deve estar faminto e sedento depois da viagem. Permita-me dar-lhe as boas-vindas com alimentos e bebidas.

Balançando a cabeça, Lorde Felix subiu os degraus com ela, dando ordens por cima de seu ombro enquanto avançavam. Quase alcançavam a porta da fortaleza quando o grupo de crianças saiu. Rindo e gritando em um segundo, e, desconcertadas e mudas no seguinte. Vendo a Bella e o Lorde Felix, o grupo murmurou suas desculpas e desceu os degraus, para lançar-se em uma corrida barulhenta quando chegaram no pátio.

Bella sorriu e ignorou o olhar interrogativo que Felix lançou.

Fazendo-o entrar, ela guiou o homem do rei para a mesa que os meninos haviam deixado. Bella o acomodou na cadeira da cabeceira que seu pai sempre ocupara, em seguida, pediu licença para fazer uma rápida visita a cozinha. Voltou minutos depois com um grupo de criados seguindo-a, trazendo a melhor comida e o melhor vinho disponível na Fortaleza Swan, em suas mais belas bandejas de prata.

Depois que nervosamente fiscalizou o serviço a Lorde Felix, Bella sentou ao lado dele.

Ele tranquilamente bebeu uma caneca de hidromel enquanto comia.

Ela estava ansiosa para confirmar a finalidade da sua visita, mas sabia que seria rude fazer isso antes que ele satisfizesse sua fome e sua sede. Felizmente para seu estado de ânimo, Felix não era um homem de perder tempo saboreando a comida. Ele devorou uma quantidade incrível de comida, e ainda mais de vinho em um instante, depois se recostou para trás com um suspiro satisfeito e sorriu.

—Preciso elogiar sua boa mesa, milady.

—Obrigada, milorde, — murmurou Bella, querendo saber como começar a questão do motivo da sua viagem. Felix logo pôs fim a esta preocupação, tirando um rolo de papel de entre suas roupas volumosas.

—Eu trago-lhe notícias do rei. — Ele colocou o pergaminho diante dela, então esperou que ela lesse.

Com mãos de repente trêmulas, Bella rapidamente quebrou o selo e abriu o pergaminho, sua mente febrilmente avaliando as possibilidades de como o rei tencionava punir seu vizinho pelo tratamento rude que dava as pessoas.

Designar alguém para vigiá-lo? Impor uma multa? Castigá-lo?

—Casar-me com ele? — As palavras pareciam gritar no pergaminho enquanto Bella lia seu conteúdo.

—Não pode ser! — Bella sentiu tonturas e náuseas. Sentindo-se tremer, ela balançou a cabeça e escrutinou o rosto de Felix. — Certamente isso é uma brincadeira?

Ela estava com tanta raiva que nem percebeu que estava agitando o pergaminho enquanto olhava para Lorde Felix. Nem tampouco notou a súbita preocupação no rosto do homem enquanto ele lentamente sacudia a cabeça.

—Não, milady. O rei não faz brincadeiras.

—Mas deve ser... Ele não pode... Isto é... — Bella tropeçava em suas palavras quando ouviu o som de passos se aproximando. Ela virou-se, aliviada ao ver sua tia entrando no recinto.

Tia Sue sempre era a voz da razão. Ela saberia o que fazer com essa situação.

—Tia Sue! — Até Bella ficou surpresa com o tom desesperado de sua voz quando levantou da cadeira e correu para cumprimentar a mulher que era como uma mãe para ela desde a morte de sua mãe há alguns anos.

—O que é isso, minha querida? — Sua tia perguntou e tomou suas mãos, seu olhar foi para o enrugado pergaminho que Bella segurava e ao rosto pálido de sua sobrinha.

—O rei... Ele enviou Lorde Felix aqui presente. — Bella apontou para o homem na mesa.

—E, e... — Incapaz até de pronunciar as palavras, ela passou o pergaminho a sua tia, para que lesse por si mesma.

Pegando a mensagem amassada, Lady Sue a alisou e lentamente leu seu conteúdo.

Bella viu como os olhos da tia sobrevoou as palavras na folha, em seguida, fez uma pausa, voltou a ler desde o início novamente.

—Não — a mulher ofegou com um horror tão profundo quanto o da própria Bella, em seguida, virou-se para o homem calado acomodado na mesa. — Isto é uma brincadeira, milorde? Porque se for, é uma muito ruim, certamente.

—Não, milady. — O homem do rei moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, olhando de forma estranhamente culpada. Seu olhar percorreu o recinto, olhando para todos os lugares menos a seus ocupantes, então ele disse.

—O rei emitiu a carta pessoalmente e ordenou-me trazer-lhe. Devo levar outra a Lorde Cullen e voltar aqui para o casamento. O rei achou que seria bom para dar-lhes tempo para preparar a celebração.

—Mas... — Bella fez uma pausa e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando recompor-se. — Mas, isto não pode ser. Lorde Cullen é um homem maligno, repugnante e cruel. O rei não pode esperar que eu me case com ele!

Quando Felix permaneceu em silêncio, com sua cabeça baixa, recusando-se a encontrar seus olhos, Bella começou a perceber que eles realmente esperavam que fizesse exatamente isso. Um torpor a invadiu, suavizando o horror, e se sentou pesadamente no banco. Ela tinha que casar-se com seu vizinho repugnante, bastardo e cruel. Edward. Edward Cullen.

O homem que queimava as casas dos aldeãos sem qualquer finalidade.

_Meu Deus,_ o que ele faria quando estivesse insatisfeito com ela?

—Deve haver um engano, — tia Sue anunciou firmemente, tirando Bella de seus pensamentos desesperados. — Certamente o rei não seria tão cruel para forçar minha sobrinha a casar-se com esse homem.

Talvez ele simplesmente não entendeu a situação. Devemos viajar a corte e explicar tudo. Devemos...

—O rei já não está na corte, — Felix interrompeu solenemente. — Ele foi para Chinon ver o jovem Caius e remover alguns dos membros de sua corte.

Bella e Sue trocaram olhares surpresos com a menção do filho do rei. Foi Bella quem murmurou duvidosa.

—Remover membros de sua corte?

—Mmmm. — O rosto de Felix estava cheio de desgosto. — Sim. Aro deseja organizar um casamento entre a filha do Conde de Marinhe e o jovem John. O conde parece interessado, mas quer ter certeza que John tem boas perspectivas em primeiro lugar. O rei ofereceu para entregar os castelos Loudon, Mirebeau e Chinon, mas o jovem Caius objeta a decisão. Ele só concederá esses castelos se seu pai lhe permitir governar a Inglaterra, Normandia e Anjou por direito próprio.

—Ele quer mais poder. — Sue suspirou com desgosto.

—Sim. — Felix balançou a cabeça solenemente. — Foi um engano o rei coroa seu filho enquanto ele ainda vive. O moço quer o poder que vem com o título.

—Mas o que isso tem a ver em remover membros de sua corte? — Sue perguntou impacientemente.

—Ah, bem, primeiro o rei pensou em tomar Caius sob custódia como advertência, mas ele acredita que afastado das influências dos jovens cortesões de Caius, seu filho mais velho se comportará de uma maneira mais adulta. —ele falou francamente, então, parecendo perceber que estava contando fofocas, franziu a testa e mudou de assunto, voltando para o tema em questão. — Em qualquer caso, ver o rei não faria nenhuma diferença. Já tomou uma decisão. Ele acha que você, Lady Isabella, e Lorde Cullen devem resolver seus problemas entre vocês, e deseja que o casamento se realize imediatamente. Eu devo ser testemunha de que seja assim.

Bella baixou a cabeça, seus olhos caíram sobre o pergaminho que sua tia ainda segurava, prova da decisão do Rei Aro no assunto. estava claramente escrito na mensagem, mas agora as palavras de sua tia deu-lhe alguma esperança. Se ela pudesse falar com o rei, implorando a sua misericórdia...

Um movimento e um sussurro atrás de seu ombro direito tiraram Bella de seus pensamentos. Voltando-se, ela viu Alice. A criada estava retorcendo suas mãos, havia pesar e medo em seu rosto enquanto observava sua ama.

Obviamente, a mulher escutou o suficiente para saber o que a mensagem ordenava, e ela não estava menos horrorizada pela missiva que sua ama. Endireitando-se, Bella forçou um sorriso tranquilizador em seu rosto para acalmar a criada, então olhou ao lado com um sobressalto quando sua tia - a mais doce e educada das damas - de repente gritou como um carroceiro de boca suja.

—Onde diabos ele tirou uma ideia tão louca como esta?

Bella usou uns segundos para olhar sobressaltada para sua tia, em seguida, virou-se para ouvir a resposta de Felix. Ele não parecia ansioso para dá-la. Na verdade, ele parecia relutante. Culpa. O homem estava se movendo na cadeira com desconforto. Bella estava começando a sentir um estranho pressentimento quando sua tia de repente manifestou essa suspeita em voz alta.

—Você?

Felix abruptamente se congelou, a expressão em seu rosto era o de uma criança que foi pega roubando uma despensa.

—Foi você, — Bella ofegou com horror, Sem saber se perguntava o porquê ou simplesmente atacava a garganta do homem.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer das duas coisas, Felix estava de pé e caminhando para o outro extremo da mesa.

—Bem, deveria estar partindo agora. O Rei não gosta de atrasos, e como Cullen não fica longe... está ficando tarde e é desconfortável viajar a noite, não lhes parece?

A pergunta era retórica, Bella tinha certeza. Pelo menos o homem não parecia disposto a permanecer para dar uma resposta. Estava se movendo em direção a porta principal agora e falando muito rapidamente também.

Ela desejou que se engasgasse com a comida servida a ele.

—Fui informado que Lorde Cullen está atualmente a caminho de casa depois de ter realizado uma tarefa para o rei, — ele continuou enquanto a tia de Bella começou a segui-lo lentamente, com os olhos estreitados e furiosos.

—Assim terão bastante tempo para preparar o banquete de casamento. Parece-me que deveriam planejá-lo para o final da próxima semana. Isso parece lógico. Enviarei um mensageiro adiantado, de forma que possam atender os detalhes de última hora — Foi a última coisa que disse enquanto saía pela porta.

—Rato! — Sue disse severamente depois que a porta da fortaleza se fechou atrás dele.

Bella concordou com sua qualificação, mas tinha outras preocupações mais urgentes.

—Por que ele iria sugerir ao rei para que Cullen e eu nos casemos?

—Por que, pergunto-me? — tia Sue murmurou, em seguida voltou-se para colocar as mãos nos ombros de Bella para confortá-la.

—Certamente não vai se casar com ele? — Alice ofegou, movendo-se para se juntar a elas. — Não com o Edward?

—Espero que não, Alice. Verdadeiramente espero que não. — Os ombros de Bella se afundaram com tristeza.

—O que você vai fazer?

Franzindo a testa, Bella começou a retorcer suas mãos enquanto sua mente embaralhava as possibilidades. Fugir? Aonde? Implorar ao rei? Como? Ele determinou que o casamento se realizasse neste fim de semana.

Matar seu futuro marido? Uma boa ideia, mas não muito prática, ela admitiu.

—Milady? — Alice perguntou ansiosamente.

Bella suspirou.

—Eu não tenho certeza do que possa fazer. — ela admitiu.

Alice aumentou seus olhos com horror.

—Você não pode se recusar? Apenas se negar e...

—E se o Rei me mandar para uma abadia? Eu prefiro casar com este homem e matá-lo que ser trancada em um convento! Quem cuidaria de minha gente se isso acontecesse? Edward. Swan seria entregue a ele como meu dote se eu me recusar a cumprir as ordens do rei.

Alice mordeu o lábio, depois se inclinou mais perto para sussurrar.

—Carmen sabe bastante sobre ervas. Ou a velha Zafrina, a Curandeira. Ela poderia saber de algo que poderíamos dar a ele...

—Morda sua língua — Bella a intimou, cobrindo a boca da criada com sua mão e olhando nervosamente para o grande salão vazio. — Nunca quero ouvir uma sugestão assim de você novamente, Alice. Poderia terminar enforcada no pátio.

—Mas, o que você vai fazer? — A criada parecia triste quando Bella tirou a mão de sua boca. — Não pode se casar com o Edward.

Bella suspirou novamente.

—Parece que eu vou ter que fazê-lo. Eu não posso recusar uma ordem direta do rei.

—Por que não? — Alice perguntou freneticamente.— Edward faz isso muito frequentemente. Por que, ele...

—É a solução! — a tia Sue, que ficara em silêncio e pensativa nesses minutos, pegou os braços de Bellaa animadamente, sem querer, deu uma sacudida.

—O quê? — Bella perguntou com um lampejo de esperança.

—Você não pode se recusar. Mas Edward pode. Ele é um lorde muito poderoso para o rei forçá-lo se ele realmente se recusar.

Alice bufou.

—E você realmente acha que Edward vai se recusar a casar com ela? Olhe para ela! Ela é tão bonita como a mãe era. E mais doce que o mel. E também tem suas terras. Quem se recusaria a receber um dote como Swan?

Bella decaiu ligeiramente, mas a tia Sue simplesmente endireitou seus ombros e falou.

—Então devemos fazer com que você e Swan sejam menos atraentes.

Alice pareceu duvidosa.

—Felix já viu que ela é uma moça bonita. Você não pode subitamente escurecer os dentes e raspar a cabeça.

—Não, — Bella concordou lentamente, um pequeno sorriso crispou em seus lábios enquanto uma grande ideia surgia em sua mente. — Mas há outras coisas que podemos fazer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Edward, Lorde de Cullen, sentado na cabeceira de sua mesa olhou boquiaberto para o homem diante dele. Edward acabava de voltar de várias semanas de batalha, lutando em nome de seu rei.

Era tudo o que mais estava fazendo ultimamente.

Realmente, era quase tudo o que fizera desde a morte de sua esposa dez anos atrás. Mesmo antes de Aro II mostrar sua ambição constante em estender seu poder, e Edward usou a ambição do soberano para ter uma desculpa para não estar na casa que compartilhava, primeiro com seus pais super críticos, em seguida, com sua jovem esposa Lauren. Esfregou os olhos cansados, desejando que pudesse apagar as lembranças tão facilmente. Pensamentos sobre a sua pobre esposa morta sempre o fazia se sentir arrependido. Eles eram muito jovens.

Ela muito mais jovem.

Fugindo dos pensamentos como sempre fazia, Edward franziu a testa ante Lorde Felix.

—Explique sua presença aqui de novo, por favor, milorde, — ele ordenou cautelosamente.

—O rei enviou-me com esta mensagem, —o homem tirou o pergaminho. — E ele mandou-me para buscá-lo e levá-lo a Swan para que se case com Lady Isabella.

—Você não pode se casar com essa bruxa! — James exclamou enquanto Edward relutantemente pegava o pergaminho e quebrava seu selo.

—Lady Swan não é uma bruxa, — Felix disse com um olhar de reprovação ao homem de confiança de Edward — que, por cima de tudo, deveria cuidar melhor dos interesses de seu lorde.

—Acabo de vir de lá, e ela é muito bonita.

—Oh, sim. Bem? o que outra coisa você diria, hein? — James murmurou.

—Já viu a dama em questão? — Felix perguntou irritado, e depois sorriu com satisfação quando o homem sacudiu a cabeça com relutância. — Bem, eu já, e ela é muito bonita. Muito.

—Sua voz foi sumindo em seguida, e acrescentou quase entre dentes — Embora sua tia seja um pouco... Especial.

—O que tem sua tia? — Edward perguntou abruptamente, dando a carta do rei para James ler. Ele só estava interessado na assinatura, e a reconheceu imediatamente como a do rei.

Ele recebera missivas suficientes do homem para reconhecer a assinatura como de Henry. A assinatura foi suficiente para lhe assegurar que as reivindicações de Felix provavelmente eram verdadeiras. Não que realmente duvidasse disso. Por que o homem mentiria sobre algo assim?

A expressão de Felix rapidamente tornou-se irritado com a pergunta, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e perguntou:

—Bem, o que me diz? Ele vai se casar com a dama ou não?

—Eu tenho uma escolha? — Edward perguntou com uma gargalhada, mas ele olhou para James em vez de Felix, procurando uma resposta. Seu homem olhou por cima do pergaminho que estava lendo e balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

—Não acredito. — Edward passou uma mão pelo cabelo. A última coisa que precisava era outra esposa. Mesmo se quisesse uma, a Tirana de Swan seria a última que teria escolhido.

_Santo Deus!_ A mulher era uma intrometida abominável, sempre enviando mensagens ou reprovando-o pelo modo em que ele lidava com seu povo. Pelo menos foi o que ouviu. Ele nunca leu pessoalmente as mensagens, mas James reportava as novidades sobre esse assunto. James recebia as notícias de Emmet, seu segundo homem no comando, quando Edward estava longe da fortaleza. O jovem Emmet era terrivelmente hostilizado por essa mulher.

Agora parecia que ele mesmo seria hostilizado - e não através de mensagens impessoais. Teria que lidar com a mulher pessoalmente. Muito pessoalmente, na realidade. Esse pensamento foi suficiente para fazê-lo saltar da cadeira e mover-se rapidamente em direção a escada. Felix imediatamente se levantou e o seguiu.

—Milorde? O que você está fazendo?

—Eu vou tomar um banho, — Edward anunciou sem diminuir a velocidade de seus passos. — Espero ter permissão para tomar um banho para tirar o mau cheiro e desfrutar o resto da noite antes de me casar com a moça!

Eu não acho que ela vá fugir.

—OH. não. — Felix parou no pé da escada e permitiu que CullenLorde Cullen continuasse sozinho. — Quero dizer, sim, um banho e descanso serão bons. Enviarei um mensageiro para avisar Lady Swan que estaremos indo amanhã.

Depois de um café da manhã rápido, o que acha? — Ele acrescentou, esperançoso.

—Depois do almoço, — Edward o corrigiu. — Eu quero saber como as coisas estão na minha terra antes de sair correndo para outra propriedade.

—Sim. Depois do almoço, — Felix concordou relutantemente.

Grunhindo em resposta, Edward continuou escada acima e para seu quarto.

Estava de pé olhando a vista pela janela vários minutos mais tarde quando ouviu um golpe na porta. Gritando a quem quer que fosse que entrasse, não ficou surpreso ao ver a porta abrir-se revelando vários criados carregando uma tina e muitos baldes de água quente. Ele não havia ordenado o banho, mas mencionara seu desejo de tomar um banho a Felix. Isso foi o suficiente para que a ação fosse implementada. Os criados de Cullen estavam bem treinado e eram rápidos para cumprir seus deveres. Isso era bom; seus homens escolheram e treinaram esses criados muito bem. Edward observou em silêncio como seu banho era preparado; então despachou aos criados.

Uma das criadas ficou, preparada para ajudá-lo com o banho, e embora tivesse seios grandes e fosse bonita, indicou que se fosse também. Ele queria ficar sozinho. Precisava analisar a questão do casamento.

Estar casado novamente. Ter outra esposa de quem ele seria responsável.

Sentindo seus músculos se contraírem com a mera ideia, rapidamente tirou as roupas e entrou na tina. A água se fechou a seu redor como uma amante terna e convidativa, inclinou-se e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia seu corpo relaxar lentamente e sua mente vagar.

Ele tinha apenas doze anos e Lauren sete quando seu casamento foi arranjado. Ele estava com dezessete e ela não mais que doze quando seus pais se cansaram de esperar e decidiram realizar a cerimô as parte estavam ansiosas para unir as famílias - Cullen oferecendo seu sobrenome, sua riqueza e seu título e Lauren os de seu pai. Mesmo jovem como ele era nessa época, foi o suficientemente maduro para sugerir - bastante enfaticamente - que adiasse o casamento até que a menina fosse mais velha. Mas nenhuma das partes quis isso.

Infelizmente, Lauren foi a pessoa que pagou o preço pelas ambições de seus pais. Ela ficou grávida imediatamente, e, em seguida foi sacrificada na cama do parto. Ela não chegou a fazer quatorze anos. Edward nunca se perdoaria por ter falhado em persuadir seu pai a esperar. Ou talvez poderia ter se recusado a consumar o casamento. Poderia ter permitido que todos eles pensassem que havia consumado, e depois secretamente esperar até que ela tivesse um ano ou dois mais. Mas não fez. Na realidade, não era um rapaz tão maduro e ela era uma menina adorável. Uma boa dose de álcool e a firme instrução de seu pai assegurou que a ação fosse consumada. Nove meses mais tarde ele a ouviu gritar enquanto seu filho lutava por chegar ao mundo.

A criança morreu, e Lauren sangrou até a morte com seu bebê inerte ainda dentro dela.

E então Edward lutava com seus próprios demônios e os inimigos do rei desde então. Semanas passadas em campos de batalhas se tornaram-se em meses. Lutava até cansar do cheiro e a imagem da morte, então voltava para sua casa.

Sempre esperando que dessa vez realmente pudesse descansar. Que dessa vez, sua casa fosse o refúgio que procurava. Mas nunca encontrava esse refúgio. Para ele, os gritos de Lauren ainda ecoavam nos corredores do castelo. Rapidamente, as vezes em uma questão de horas, ele estava ansioso para sair novamente. Não podia encontrar a paz.

Esse dia não era diferente, ele pensou. Embora dessa vez não eram os gritos de Lauren que o faziam querer escapar das frias paredes de pedra de Cullen. Não. dessa vez, a coisa que o faria sair correndo de volta aos campos de batalha era a mensagem que o homem do rei acabava de entregar-lhe. Casar-se novamente - e com a tirana de Swan. Era irônico, realmente. Dessa vez ele seria sacrificado, e pelo capricho do rei. Não podia dizer que era divertido.

Uma batida na porta tirou-o de seus pensamentos desagradáveis e Edward se sentou na tina, dizendo "entre" enquanto começava a lavar-se. Ele não ficou muito surpreso quando James entrou.

A essa altura seu homem já recebera um relatório de Emmet, e lhe passaria as notícias. Era a rotina habitual.

—Quais são as notícias? — Edward perguntou, enquanto lavava a cabeça.

—Nada realmente. Pelo menos, nada que não tenhamos escutado nas missivas anteriores.

James deu de ombros, em seguida se sentou na beirada da cama para contemplar Edward.

—Realmente você não vai se casar com ela, certo?

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, então, perguntou:

—A carta te soou como um pedido ou uma ordem?

—Uma ordem, — o homem admitiu relutante.

Edward fez uma careta, encolheu os ombros.

—Eu acho que tenho que fazer. Eu precisava me casar novamente algum dia, — acrescentou ele, tentando aceitar a solução para o problema.

—Sim, mas, com a tirana de Swan? — James parecia aflito, e Edward riu diante de sua expressão.

—Sim, bem. Casarei-me com ela, deitarei-me com ela; em seguida veremos se o rei precisa de nossos serviços para submeter esse filho rebelde que tem. Se deixarmos a minha esposa em Swan e lhe faço visitas esporádicas, as coisas não devem mudar muito.

O alívio de James era evidente, e Edward o entendeu. James foi um menino fraco e miúdo, frequentemente provocado pelos outros. Mas no final de sua adolescência, teve um crescimento extraordinário e tornou no homem grande e forte que era agora. Isso, mais seu treinamento ao lado de Edward, o transformou em um cavalheiro muito qualificado. Edward sabia que seu amigo esperava ganhar mais glória, a atenção do rei, e talvez que lhe concedessem terras, pelos serviços prestados com sua espada. Essa era a razão pela qual James nunca vacilava em participar de batalhas com ele, até mesmo incentivava Edward a apresentar voluntariamente seus serviços e seus homens a Henry. Edward, de repente enredado com uma esposa e evitando ir a guerra, poderia arruinar as suas ambições.

Mas James não deveria ter medo; Edward não desejava assentar-se.

—Deitar-se com a tirana de Swan, — James disse com um tremor fingido. — Ugh. Tenha minhas sinceras condolências.

—Eu aprecio estas condolências, James. Verdadeiramente — Ele falou secamente, mas sua mente estava tentando lembrar-se da imagem da mulher. Ela era uma menina quando a viu pela última vez, uma menina de talvez dez anos. Ele foi a Swan depois da morte de seu pai para discutir e assegurar a continuação dos tratados entre Cullen e Swan com o pai dessa menina. Foi no ano da morte de Lauren.

Sim, ela teria mais ou menos dez anos, apenas dois anos mais jovem que sua própria noiva quando se casou com ela. Mas a filha de Swan naquela época não mostrava as curvas ou a beleza de Lauren. Recordava-a como uma menina muito magra e miúda. Provavelmente não tivesse melhorado com o passar do tempo.

Bella de Swan provavelmente fosse um pau de vassoura com roupas.

—Menina! Eles já estão aqui! Eu os Vi da janela de meu quarto. eles chegaram!

Soltando a costura, Bella se levantou de repente, suas mãos de repente se agarraram em suas saias, apertando o tecido enquanto sua tia voava escada abaixo. Por um momento ficou parada ali, o pânico deixando-a em branco e roubando-lhe os pensamentos; em seguida se recuperou o suficiente para gritar a sua criada.

Alice devia ter ouvido os gritos ansiosos de tia Sue, porque um segundo mais tarde que ela saiu correndo da cozinha. Carregava um jarro e parecia tão assustada quanto Sue. As duas mulheres quase se chocaram enquanto se apressavam para o grande salão em direção a Bella. Por alguma razão, esse frenesi teve um efeito imediato para acalmar Bella.

Tudo estava bem. O mensageiro de Lorde Felix chegou durante o jantar na noite anterior. Elas foram avisadas com tempo e puderam terminar os preparativos.

Estava preparada, ela se tranquilizou, mas de qualquer maneira repassou a lista mentalmente.

Estava usando seu melhor vestido. O cabelo estava limpo e caía em ondas suaves ao redor de seu rosto. Estava tão bem como era possível. Bella quase desejou estar suja e vestida com farrapos, mas, teria percebido imediatamente que algo estava acontecendo. Afinal de contas, sua chegada a pegou sem aviso na primeira vez. Ele a viu como era normalmente. Escurecer os dentes e usar um vestido gigante cheio de travesseiros não parecia uma abordagem prudente ou particularmente inteligente para assustar seu marido para que se recusasse a obedecer um decreto de casamento.

Seu plano precisava ser mais sutil do que isso, e era. Havia apenas duas coisas a serem feitas, mas para salvaguardar seu poder teve que ser adiada até a chegada dos homens.

—Você tem o alho? — Bella perguntou a Alice enquanto a criada e tia Sue pararam na frente dela.

—Sim, milady. Eu o tenho aqui. — Deu o jarro para a tia de Bella para que o segurasse, então enfiou a mão no bolso procurando o pequeno pacote que carregava desde que o mensageiro informou o tempo da chegada de Felix e Cullen.

Tirando um punhado de alho, começou a cortar um, então deu para sua ama e voltou sua atenção para cortar outro.

Com uma careta horrenda, Bella aceitou o alho e prontamente o colocou em sua boca. Estremeceu quando mastigou o condimento picante. Ela sentiu como se estivesse queimando sua boca, mas continuou mastigando cada alho até completar seis deles. Alice e tia Sue fizeram uma careta enquanto a observavam comer o alho. Uma vez que terminou de mastigar, engoliu toda a massa, então estendeu a mão para o jarro.

Sua tia primeiro levantou o jarro para cheirar, e sua expressão e o modo em que torceu o nariz advertiu a Bella da potência do líquido.

Sue o passou. Bella levantou o jarro para seu próprio nariz, só para afastá-lo rapidamente. Ela esperava que o alho substituísse temporariamente o sentido do olfato, e ajudando-a a consumir a mistura preparada para reforçar o plano. Mas não era o caso. Querido Deus, eu não posso beber isto, Bella pensou com horror enquanto seu nariz foi agredido pelo cheiro mais horrível que ele teve o desprazer de cheirar.

—Coragem, — murmurou a tia Sue quase sem fôlego, e Bella a olhou. A mulher forçou um sorriso encorajador no rosto e sacudiu a cabeça. Percebendo que não havia nenhuma maneira de evitar isso, Bella respirou profundamente, então tampou o nariz e colocou todo o conteúdo do jarro na boca. Seu primeiro instinto foi fechar a garganta, o segundo cuspir, mas Bella apertou os dedos das mãos e até os dedos dos pés e permaneceu firme esperando que esses impulsos passassem. Eles não passaram.

Os olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas, ela se forçou a continuar e não parou até que colocou a última gota dentro de sua boca que permitiu engolir a mistura imunda.

—Oh, Deus! — Ela tossiu enquanto tia Sue e Alice batiam em suas costas. Suas expressões eram trágicas e de piedade.

—Você está bem, querida? — tia Sue perguntou ansiosamente enquanto Bella começava a tossir novamente.

Bella assentiu, respirando profundamente, então ela percebeu que a ação não ajudava muito realmente, porque o ar entrava poluído com o aroma imundo da bebida.

Ela se forçou a respirar normalmente.

—Sim, — ela disse finalmente, embora não estivesse realmente segura. A poção não estava assentando-se em seu estomago, mas sim parecia estar causando uma terrível revolução ali.

—Então talvez Alice deva livrar-se das evidências e nós deveríamos ir cumprimentar seus convidados.

—Sim. — Endireitando-se, Bella deu um sorriso tranquilizador para sua criada. — Se assegure que a cerveja e a comida estejam prontas também, por favor, Alice. E não esqueça de cuidar da preparação dos banhos.

A mulher assentiu e se moveu relutante para a cozinha, levando o resto do alho e o jarro agora vazio. Bella fez uma pausa por um momento para alisar suas saias, então foi para a porta principal da fortaleza, com sua tia seu lado e Jake seguindo-a. Revisou o plano mentalmente enquanto caminhava, e teve a sensação que ia funcionar. Edward choraria para escapar desse casamento. Era a única esperança que podia agarrar-se. Precisava acreditar nisso. Se fosse permitido considerar uma outra possibilidade...

Bella cortou esses pensamentos enquanto chegou na porta principal. Ela ia abrir quando sua tia a deteve.

—Sorria, — Sue ordenou suavemente. Bella imediatamente colocou um sorriso cortês em sua cara, então aguardou a aprovação.

—Bem, — Sue disse depois de uma hesitação. — Eu acho que não deve parecer alegre por sua chegada. Isso poderia fazer com que eles suspeitassem. Qualquer um acreditaria que vai desfrutar torturando o Edward de Cullen...

Suas últimas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado. Enquanto o sorriso de Bella aumentava, tornou-se um pouco mais natural, a tensão no rosto se relaxava quando ela considerou o argumento da situação por vir.

Balançando a cabeça em aprovação, a tia Sue abriu a porta e conduziu Bella para fora.

Seus olhos procuraram e acharam os homens montados no pátio, e Bella soube imediatamente qual era o Edward. Ele e Lorde Felix estava mais na frente com uma dúzia de homens seguindo-os, e Bella ofegou quando teve a primeira imagem dele. Ele era devastadoramente... bonito. Algo que ela não esperava.

Ela sempre assumiu que a natureza da pessoa se refletia em seus olhos, e esperava que Edward fosse tão feio quanto suas ações. Mas esse homem nem de longe era feio. Sua cabeça inclinou levemente para Lorde Felix, que parecia estar falando, então Bella não estava obtendo uma imagem completa de seu rosto, mas o que via era suficiente para tirar o fôlego. Quase sentiu pena por um momento porque não ia se casar com esse homem. Mas quando o grupo chegou ao pé da escada e os homens começaram a desmontar, a respiração de Bella ficou presa em sua garganta novamente.

Querido Deus, agora que os homens estavam fora de seus cavalos e estavam de pé, o tamanho de seu possível marido se tornou evidente. Ele e o homem do lado oposto de Lorde Felix era os dois cavalheiros maiores do grupo. Mas era Lorde Cullen quem preocupava Bella, ele parecia exatamente o assassino que era - forte, largo e mortal.

Bella se forçou a recordar com quem estava tratando: o Edward.

Um homem cruel, bárbaro, e ela tinha certeza que o homem poderia quebrá-la no meio com pouco esforço. Até então, esteve focada em escapar desse casamento. Agora estava focada firmemente no fato que seus planos provavelmente enfureceriam o homem que veio buscá-la. E se ele descarregasse essa fúria nela? E se ele...

—Coragem. — Aparentemente sentindo o pânico crescente, dentro dela, tia Sue sussurrou a palavra baixinho. Foi o suficiente.

Para que Bella firmemente deixasse de lado as preocupações e os medos.

Endurecendo-se com determinação, forçou seu queixo para cima e pôs um sorriso em seu rosto.

—Ainda há tempo para fugir e correr para salvar sua vida. — O rosto de Edward mostrou um sorriso com seu primeiro sussurro conspiratório. James fez esses comentários durante todo o percurso desde Cullen.

Edward desejava que eles não fossem tão sério como lhe soavam. O fato que James estivesse tão preocupado com esse casamento tanto quanto ele mesmo não era nada animador. A verdade era que eles ouviram muito sobre essa moça ao longo dos últimos anos desde a morte do pai dela, a maior parte em forma de reprimendas escritas. Antes disso, ele sabia que ela existia mas nunca se viu forçado a lutar com ela. Depois da morte de seu pai ela se tornou em uma pedra no traseiro. De repente, Lady Isabella de Swan deixou de ser simplesmente a filha de seu vizinho para ser uma dor no traseiro.

Tudo isso aconteceu muito rapidamente, tal como ele se lembrava. E antes disso ele sempre teve um bom relacionamento com a propriedade vizinha, de repente lady de Swan se lançou em um ataque feroz de cartas de protesto aonde o reprovava por seu trato com seus criados e os aldeãos. Como se ele sempre tivesse maltratado as pessoas sob seu poder, Edward pensou irritado. Apenas SwanLady Swan, agora no comando da propriedade de seu pai, parecia pensar que ele fazia isso. Assumiu que, sendo ela uma mulher, devia ver seus castigos um pouco excessivamente forte ou desnecessário, mas Edward sempre acreditou que uma mão firme produzia bons resultados e permitia que todos soubesse quais eram os limites.

—Deus querido. — Essas palavras vieram em um suspiro de James e afastaram Edward de seus pensamentos. Virando para o homem com curiosidade, seguiu o olhar de James até a mulher no alto dos degraus diante deles.

—Doce Jesus, — ele concordou com um suspiro próprio.

A mulher era um sol radiante. Seus cabelos eram longos e ondulados e dourados como o sol. Seu rosto, que podia ver a essa distância, era claro e perfeitamente formado. E sua figura?

Seu olhar deslizou sobre seu corpo, devorando o vestido azul que usava.

Ela não era nenhuma bruxa. Essa mulher não se ajustava a imagem que pintou em sua mente. Não, essa não podia ser Bella de Swan. Não havia nenhuma maneira que a megera resmungona que constantemente assediava Emmet com suas cartas de protesto fosse esse anjo de beleza. Parecia que não era o único a estar surpreso, pois ouviu James perguntar a Felix quais das duas damas nos degraus de entrada na fortaleza. Foi só então que Edward notou a mulher mais velha parada ao lado da jovem, e o grande cão ao lado dela.

—Ah. Essa é Lady Swan e sua tia, — Felix disse, olhando para sua anfitriã com satisfação e com um pouco de alívio. Edward só podia pensar pela expressão do homem que ele temia que ela não estivesse bem disposta para este primeiro encontro. Edward juntou duas ou três observações que Felix fez, sobre que ela não estava mais contente que ele a respeito desse casamento. Pelo menos, foi o que ele sentiu no início...

Edward foi surpreendido por seu próprio pensamento. Não sentia agora como a princípio?

Certamente não mudou de ideia só porque a moça era bonita? Ele zombou de si mesmo. Mas,com pesar, enquanto podia não estar contente em casar-se com a língua que o vinha torturando e censurando nos últimos anos, sentia-se bastante disposto a casar-se com esse corpo. Ou pelo menos levá-la para cama. Permitiu-se um breve momento de fantasia antes de recordar de sua pobre esposa falecida e de compreender que se casasse com essa mulher, teria que engravida-la eventualmente. Poderia tomar precauções a princípio, retirando-se antes da ejaculação, ou qualquer um dos métodos que aprendeu para evitar engravidar as mulheres com quem se deitou depois da morte de sua esposa. Mas, eventualmente, teria que produzir um herdeiro. Ou tentar. Estremeceu enquanto os gritos de Lauren ecoavam em sua cabeça.

—Aproximamo-nos? — a voz de Felix salvou Edward de seus pensamentos poucos felizes.

Endireitou-se bruscamente, e caminhou em direção aos degraus.

—Lady Swan, — Felix cumprimentou, acelerando os últimos passos para chegar ao lado de Edward quando ele parou na frente das duas anfitriãs. — Apresento Lorde Edward Cullen.

Lorde Cullen, esta é Lady Isabella de Swan e sua tia Sue Shambleau.

Edward subiu outro degrau de forma que seu rosto e o de Bella estivessem no mesmo nível, e deu um sorriso quando ele olhou para os olhos verdes de sua prometida. A boca parecia estar conectada com sua virilha, porque realmente deu-lhe um sorriso radiante de prazer. Mas quando ela sorriu em resposta e disse.

—Como vai você?

O sorriso morreu de morte súbita, tornando-se em um gesto de asco. Não foram as palavras da mulher o que o afetou tanto, mas seu hálito imundo quando ela falou. O choque fez com que Edward desse um passo atrás.

Ele teria caído se James não o tivesse sustentado com um punho em suas costas.

—Diabos! — ele ofegou com horror, causando uma expressão perplexa e até ofendida no rosto de sua anfitriã. Também causou um olhar afiado em Felix, lembrando-lhe de suas boas maneiras.

Forçando um falso sorriso de desculpa em seus lábios, Edward virou seu rosto ligeiramente para evitar o bafo asqueroso e se desculpou murmurando. - Eu quase caí.

—Oh, bem, devia ser mais cuidadoso, milorde, — suspirou suavemente sua prometida. Inclinando-se para mais perto, ela pegou o braço dele, supostamente para salvá-lo de perder o equilíbrio novamente.

Então deu-lhe um sorriso radiante e suspirou justamente sobre seu rosto.

— Um homem tão bonito... não queremos que caia da escada e quebre seu pescoço! Pelo menos, não antes do casamento, hmmm?

Ela o provocou, com olhos brilhantes.

Edward quase gemeu. Sua cabeça estava sob o ataque de exalações venenosas. São Simon me ajude! Nunca sentira um aroma tão grosseiramente podre. Não era possível que esse aroma viesse da boca de um ser humano.

E o fato que estivesse vindo dos lábios em forma de coração dessa bela mulher o tornava muito mais horrível.

—Vamos entrar? — A tia da mulher sugeriu alegremente.

—Sim, Lady Swan concordou. — Tenho certeza que os cavalheiros estão dispostos a tomar uma cerveja depois da viagem, — ela falou essas palavras dirigindo-se a Edward, seu fôlego flutuando sobre seu rosto como um vento tóxico carregando o fedor da morte. Sentindo o seu estômago revirar, Edward assentiu ligeiramente mais do que ansioso para segurar qualquer desculpa para sair da situação em que estava.

_Deus Santo_, e eu tenho que me casar com esta moça, pensou enquanto subia apressadamente e rudemente o último degrau para a fortaleza.

Ela estaria exalando essa putrefação a ele pelos próximos cinquenta anos, Edward pensou.

—Oh, Deus! Você está com muita sede, não é? — lady Isabella riu, e apressou-se para acompanhá-lo enquanto ele avançava para as mesas.

—Sim. Era uma estrada poeirenta — Edward murmurou, respirando o ar fresco do grande salão. Pareceu-lhe que o ar ali era tão maravilhoso como o aroma de uma rosa.

Lady Isabella correu e alcançou a mesa ao mesmo tempo que Edward. Imediatamente ocupou uma cadeira ao lado dele e virou para enfrentá-lo.

Ela estava por falar novamente, Edward percebeu, e sentiu um arrepio de antecipação ao fedor que iria atacar suas narinas. Ele viu parte de seus lábios, sua boca aberta, os dentes brancos e saudáveis, e a língua rosada quando ela inalou profundamente para lançar suas palavras. Então, como ele esperava, lançou-lhe o bafo repugnante na cara enquanto falava.

Pelo zumbido súbito em seus ouvidos, Edward pensou ter ouvido ela dizer.

— Confio que a viagem foi tranquila? — Mas não estava seguro. Todo seu corpo se retorcia em agonia por seu hálito fedido.

Gemendo, ele virou a cabeça, e respirou ar puro para os pulmões, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Realmente, nesse momento, sentiu que se não respirasse ar puro poderia morrer.

—Há algo de errado, milorde?

Ele podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. A mesma preocupação refletida na expressão de Felix quando o resto do grupo se aproximou. James ficou a seu lado imediatamente, seu rosto estava enrugado com desânimo.

—O quê há — James perguntou, observando com alarme como Edward continuava respirando profundamente, quase hiper ventilando-se em um esforço por proteger seu corpo das exalações repulsivas de Lady Isabella.

Realmente ele podia sentir o aroma, era tão forte e azedo. Deus querido, essa mulher comeu um homem morto ou está apodrecendo alguma parte de seu corpo.

—Eu devo ir pedir a cerveja, — Lady Isabella murmurou, sua voz mostrava ansiedade. — Talvez isso possa ajudá-lo.

Edward grunhiu algo que esperava que fosse tomado como uma resposta afirmativa, e ouviu o farfalhar do tecido de seu vestido enquanto ela se afastava.

—Eu preciso ir e ajudá-la — sua tia disse prontamente e indo atrás dela.

Não foi até que a segunda mulher desapareceu dentro da cozinha que Edward se permitiu relaxar. Seus ombros imediatamente se afundaram, e se deixou cair sobre a mesa. Querido Deus, não tinha só que casar-se com essa moça, mas também teria que beijá-la durante a cerimônia! Lorde Cullen começou a ofegar para entrar ar em seus pulmões, sabendo que ele estava se sufocando até a morte.


	4. Chapter 3

_**N/A:Esta história é uma adaptação de um livro de Lynsay personagens de Stephaine Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 3**

Bella conseguiu conter-se até que atravessou a porta da cozinha.

Mas uma vez que a porta se fechou atrás dela, seu controle quebrou e se dobrou em duas, cobrindo sua boca.

—Oh, milady! — Alice, que observou tudo da cozinha, foi para seu lado imediatamente. — Ele é tão nojento? Ele disse alguma coisa cruel? Não bateu em você, certo? - ela ofegou com horror, tentando agarrar os ombros de Bella.

—Não, — Sue assegurou a criada, enquanto entrava na cozinha a tempo de ouvir suas palavras preocupadas. — Eu não acho que ela esteja chorando.

Balançando a cabeça, Bella sentou-se lentamente, revelando que sua tia estava certa.

Em lugar de trágica, sua expressão era de pura alegria. Estava rindo com tanta vontade, que terminou com soluços e lágrimas de diversão escorrendo por seu rosto.

—Eu asseguro-lhe que ele não vai continuar nesta situação, — ela ofegou. — O pobre homem está a beira da morte porque simplesmente respirei em seu rosto. Oh, Deus, Alice! Ele ficou verde!

O rosto da criada perdeu a preocupação, e sua esperança lentamente cresceu com sua excitação.

—Está funcionando, então?

—Funcionando? — Tia Sue lançou uma gargalhada como uma resposta. — O homem está fora do juízo. Quase caiu para trás nos degraus quando ela falou, e parecia desfalecer agora mesmo quando sai.

—Ela sorriu orgulhosamente para sua sobrinha, e deslizou um braço ao redor da cintura de Bella. — Seu plano é brilhante, querida. Ele desejará escapar deste casamento. Provavelmente está dizendo isso a Felix neste mesmo minuto.

—Sim. — o sorriso de Bella estava cheio de alegria. — E se isto não for suficiente, há outras coisas preparadas. Ganhamos antes que a batalha tenha começado. Posso sentir isso! — Ela abraçou a sua tia exuberantemente, em seguida virou-se e sorriu a todos os outros na cozinha. Estava tão feliz nesse momento que nem sequer se ofendeu quando Alice pôs um pouco de distância entre elas.

—Devemos começar com a próxima parte do plano, — sua tia proclamou e olhou para Alice interrogativamente. — Os refrescos estão preparados?

—Sim. Tudo está preparado, — Alice disse rapidamente, e Bella estendeu a mão para apertar seu braço afetuosamente.

—Agora, eu acho que é melhor voltarmos. — Seu olhar foi para sua tia. — Lembra-se de sua parte?

Tia Sue assentiu.

—Sim. Eu tenho que manter Lorde Felix e o homem de Cullen distraídos enquanto tortura o Edward, — ela anunciou com submissão, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Oh, isto é o mais divertido que fiz em anos.

Sinto-me tão travessa!

—O que há de errado? — Felix gritou alarmado. — sente-se chateado?

Ainda tomando grandes baforadas de ar, Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

—É ela.

—Ela?

Edward endireitou a tempo de ver o homem mais velho e James trocarem olhares de espanto. Foi James quem finalmente falou. Colocando-se entre ele e Lorde Felix, James pôs uma mão em seu ombro e murmurou a Edward.

—Bem, ela é bonita, é verdade. Mas não tão bela para cortar-lhe a respiração.

Edward gemeu diante das palavras de seu homem e sacudiu a cabeça.

—É seu hálito, — ele balbuciou. — Ela tem o hálito mais imundo que jamais conheci. A mulher cheira como se tivesse engolido uma múmia podre.

Em vez de parecer preocupado, James realmente parecia divertido. Mas logo se deu conta que Edward não achava engraçado. Embora se tratasse de um dos insultos que eles usavam para ela ao longo dos anos, conforme recordava. SwanLady Swan é uma bruxa que se alimenta de carne podre dos guerreiros que torturou enquanto estavam vivos. Os flagela com sua língua imunda e venenosa e quando pode os devora também.

—Não, — Edward começou a dizer, mas parou com um suspiro de desespero quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e Lady Isabella e sua tia saíram apressadamente.

—Os refrescos estão por chegar, — sua anfitriã anunciou, seus olhos caíram sobre Edward. — Está se sentindo melhor, milorde? Você recuperou um pouco de cor, eu vejo.

Edward ficou rígido em sua cadeira quando ela se moveu diretamente em sua direção. Parando, ela apertou seu queixo ligeiramente e levantou seu rosto para inspecioná-lo.

—Sim. A cor voltou, — ela disse na cara.

Edward conteve a respiração. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Não podia insultar a mulher afastando-a com um empurrão ou dar-lhe as costas; ela era sua anfitriã. Era bonita, amável e se comportava educadamente e obviamente não tinha nem ideia que seu hálito fosse tão ofensivo. Então conteve a respiração e esperou? e esperou. Uma ruga começou a formar-se em sua testa.

—Agora, milorde, você está se tornando azul.

Os pulmões de Edward estavam ardendo. Se ela não se afastasse logo e o deixasse respirar?

—Quase púrpura, na verdade. Querido, você não está bem, — ela disse na cara dele.

Edward precisava respirar. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Sentia-se zonzo pela falta de ar. Se eu pudesse encontrar o momento certo para respirar o ar, e não quando ela estivesse falando ou exalando, tudo estaria bem, assegurou-se a si mesmo. Observou-a, e quando ela começou a aspirar, ele soltou sua respiração queimando em seus pulmões e começou a sugar o oxigênio.

—Oh! Assim está melhor, — ela disse imediatamente, e Edward gemeu em voz alta, incapaz de girar a cabeça a tempo. Felizmente, a chegada da cerveja pareceu distraí-la. — Ah, aqui está. Obrigada, Alice.

Edward conseguiu recuperar a compostura enquanto ela se ocupava de seus criados. Quando uma caneca com cerveja foi colocado diante dele, Edward tomou automaticamente. Era uma desculpa para não enfrentá-la novamente. Qualquer desculpa era mais que bem-vinda. Levantando a caneca, tomou um gole, depois cuspiu rapidamente. Um silêncio recaiu sobre ele; então Lady Isabella estava ao seu lado novamente, parecendo muito angustiada.

—Há algo de errado, milorde? — Ela perguntou. — A cerveja é de seu gosto, verdade? Nossa cerveja normalmente é muito boa, mas há vezes que sai ruim e agarra um sabor...

—Havia um inseto em minha cerveja, — Edward a interrompeu. Ela fez uma pausa, piscando com confusão.

—Um inseto?

—Sim. Um bastante grande, e vivo.

—Oh, Deus! — Ela virou-se para a criada olhando-a com horror. — Alice...

—Eu sinto muito, milady. Não vi o inseto.

—Nem eu quando peguei a caneca em suas mãos, — ela suspirou. — Por favor, no futuro verifica que as canecas estão limpas e vazias antes de servir a cerveja.

—Claro, milady. Eu sinto muito. Devo buscar outra?

—Sim. — Lady Isabella lançou um sorriso de desculpa a Edward e pegou sua própria caneca e passou para ele. — Aqui tem, milorde. Posso assegurar que esta está livre de insetos e que a cerveja é boa. Eu já provei.

Lançando um sorriso bastante forçado, Edward pegou a caneca oferecida.

—Espero que não se sinta desencorajado. Temos a melhor cerveja desta parte da Inglaterra e estamos muito orgulhosos disso, — ela anunciou enquanto ele observava cautelosamente a bebida.

Seguro de que não havia nenhum ser vivo ali, Edward levantou a caneca para tomar um gole, então quase a cuspiu. Foi só por educação que engoliu a bebida rançosa. A primeira urina da manhã de qualquer de seus soldados não podia ser pior do que esse líquido, ele pensou com horror, tomando outro gole da bebida azeda. Se a dama pensava que essa cerveja era boa, não beberia uma gota de nada durante essa visita. Ou talvez encurtasse a visita.

—A cerveja é boa sem dúvida, — Felix a elogiou, e a cabeça de Edward virou em estado de choque. O homem podia dizer um elogio tão facilmente como podia dizer uma mentira, Edward notou com assombro.

—Sim. Atreveria-me a dizer que seu cervejeiro poderia ensinar uma coisa ou duas aos nossos, — James concordou. Surpreso, Edward lançou-lhe um olhar de espanto. James nunca era educado.

Ele era basicamente um guerreiro. Falava claramente e não perdia tempo com mentiras educadas.

Confuso, Edward decidiu que James estava sendo sarcástico.

—Você não acha, milorde? — James perguntou.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou.

—Sim. Sem dúvida o cervejeiro de Lady Swan poderia ensinar em uma academia de cervejaria. — ele baixou a cabeça com desgosto para estudar sua caneca enquanto adicionava entre dentes. — E dar aulas de como envenenar.

—O quê? —Lady Swan perguntou docemente, e Edward olhou para cima para ver que, enquanto Lady Isabella parecia não ouvir, tanto Felix quanto James agora o estavam olhando com uma combinação de desânimo e censura.

Edward deslocou desconfortavelmente sob seus olhares ferozes, lentamente percebendo que eles realmente pareciam pensar que a bebida era muito rica. Mas não pôde considerar isso extensamente, porque Lady Shambleau estava falando, atraindo sua atenção.

—Milorde, sei que desejava que a cerimônia se realizasse quando voltasse, mas o padre Purcell está longe no momento e não vai voltar até amanhã a tarde. Peço-lhe desculpas. Foi algo inesperado.

Devia dar a extrema unção e...

—Amanhã estará bem, milady. Por favor não se aflija. Além disso, isso nos dá tempo para negociar o contrato de casamento.

Felix queria tranquilizar à mulher, mas Edward quase gritou "Obrigado!" a todo pulmão. Outro dia. Tinha a graça divina de um dia extra. talvez nesse tempo ele pudesse achar uma saída deste casamento.

—Deve esta cansado da viagem, — Lady Isabella comentou. — Gostaria de comer alguma coisa, ou preferiria tomar um banho e descansar antes de comer?

Edward quase virou para enfrentá-la, logo tomou a cerveja imunda.

—Isso seria bom, acredito, — Felix respondeu enquanto Edward tomava a bebida. — Não foi uma viagem longa, mas o tempo esteve excepcionalmente seco ultimamente. O caminho estava cheio de pó. Eu gostaria de tomar um banho e descansar antes da refeição.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e grunhiu seu assentimento, em seguida, levantou-se.

Evitou olhar diretamente a qualquer um de seus companheiros, mas eles ficaram bebendo suas bebidas onde estavam sentados. Edward franziu a testa com confusão. Como eles podiam tomar essa bebida azeda?

Era repugnante. Sacudindo a cabeça, virou para seguir Lady Isabella e sua tia escada acima.

Swan era maior do que parecia em sua primeira visita. Enquanto subiam, Edward notou isso, ao contrário do que suspeitava, a propriedade não parecia ter sofrido deteriorações qualquer sob o manejo de sua nova líder. Parecia tão próspera como esteve quando o pai de Bella governava. Sua gente estava bem alimentada e contente. Entretanto, não esperava muito da parte superior da fortaleza.

Assumia que só haveria dois ou três quartos, e que ele e James teriam que compartilhar um até que o casamento fosse realizado. Estava enganado. Havia pelo menos meia dúzia de quartos no piso superior.

—O clima esteve muito seco ultimamente, e sabíamos que encontrariam muito pó na viagem, — Lady Isabella comentou enquanto avançava pelo longo corredor. — Suspeitei que desejaria se lavar na sua chegada, por isso ordenei que as criadas preparassem banhos para cada um de vocês.

Edward grunhiu uma resposta ininteligível enquanto seguia sua prometida e sua tia, seguidos por James e o homem do rei.

—Lorde Felix. — Lady Isabella sorriu para o homem enquanto ela fazia uma pausa e abria uma porta. — Este é seu quarto, milorde.

Edward observou curiosamente pela porta enquanto o homem entrava.

Observou um quarto grande, bem mobiliado, um pequeno fogo aceso na lareira e a tina com água quente em frente desta. Então seu olhar se dirigiu para a bonita jovem que derrubava água na tina quando Lady Isabella anunciou.

—Sua criada é Ellie. peça a ela, se precisar de alguma coisa, e ela se ocupará disso.

—Obrigado, milady. — Felix sorriu para as três mulheres. — Eu tenho certeza que vou estar muito confortável.

Lady Isabella sorriu em resposta, então fechou a porta e indicou que a seguissem enquanto foram para o próximo quarto.

—Este é seu quarto, Sir James.

Ela abriu a porta e sorriu encorajadora para a bonita criada que estava parada ao lado de outra tina com água quente. Era outro quarto grande e confortável, e Edward sentiu relaxar-se, esquecendo o episódio da cerveja. James esperou que Lady Isabella apresentasse a criada e que repetisse o comentário de que a moça se ocuparia de tudo que precisasse.

Fechando a porta, ela virou e sorriu para Edward.

—Seu quarto é o próximo, milorde.

Edward a seguiu ansiosamente, já antecipando um banho quente e sedativo em mãos de uma moça jovem que o massageasse fazendo-o esquecer de seus problemas. Educadamente fez uma pausa quando ela parou na próxima porta.

Edward quase podia sentir a água quente cobrindo seu corpo. Então a porta foi aberta. A primeira coisa que Edward viu foi a criada. Não era uma moça jovem e doce esperando-o. A criada era mais velha que Matusalém. E feia. Mais feia que pisar em merda descalço. Uma bruxa. É claro, uma bruxa com uma verruga no nariz que se projetava de seu rosto como um galho de árvore.

—Deus querido, — Edward ofegou com desânimo ao ver a criada que o esperava para atendê-lo.

—Esta é Carmen. Certamente se lembrará dela, vem de Cullen, — Lady Isabella disse esperançosamente, e Edward estava certo que ouviu uma reprimenda em seu tom de voz.

Infelizmente, ele não fazia nem ideia e realmente não reconheceu a mulher.

Parecia-lhe vagamente familiar, mas não podia localizar seu rosto em Cullen. Supunha-se que esquecer um rosto e uma verruga assim era impossível, mas passou tão pouco tempo em casa, em todos estes anos.

Mas como ela parecia estar esperando alguma resposta, ele grunhiu um assentimento vago e balançou a cabeça a bruxa, a título de saudação.

—Ela agora é a chefe das criadas aqui, — Lady Isabella continuou, e novamente o sentiu que existia uma reprimenda para ele em suas palavras. — Estamos muito agradecidos por seu conhecimento e experiência. É por sua longa experiência que ela vai se ocupar de suas necessidades, não quisemos atribuir-lhe uma jovem inexperiente. Consideramos mais apropriado que ela sirva você, o mais importante de nossos convidados.

Edward dificilmente poderia culpá-la por esse raciocínio. Entretanto desejou que tivesse considerado atribuir-lhe uma moça bonita como as agora atendiam James e Lorde Felix.

—Seu quarto é um pouco menor do que o de Lorde Felix e de James, — Lady Isabella continuou alegremente, — mas ocupará apenas por uma noite... Após o casamento, Depois do casamento, claro, você mudará para o quarto principal...

Edward desviou seu olhar para longe da velha para ver o quarto, que realmente era pequeno. Quase tão pequeno como uma latrina, notou com desânimo. Mal havia suficiente espaço para uma cama minúscula e a tina.

—Se precisar alguma coisa, basta pedir para Carmen e ela vai cuidar disso — As palavras de Lady Isabella atraíram seu olhar de volta para a velha, que lhe ofereceu um sorriso desdentado.

Edward fechou seus olhos brevemente.

—Aproveite seu banho, milorde, — Lady Isabella adicionou com um bom humor que arrepiou a pele de Edward. Abruptamente ele se virou para ver sua expressão, mas só teve tempo para ver a porta fechando-se atrás dela e sua sorridente tia. O sorriso não fez nada para aliviar sua ansiedade súbita. Havia algo quase diabólico em tudo isso, ele decidiu.

Deixando suas preocupações de lado, Edward endireitou seus ombros e se voltou para enfrentar a velha, só para que seus ombros se afundassem novamente quando a velha piscou-lhe um olho.

—Deus não me faça isto, — ele ofegou desesperadamente.

—Seu banho está pronto, milorde. Eu devo despi-lo?

Edward teve um sobressalto, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela caminhou para ele ansiosamente. Ele podia jurar que havia algo maligno em seus olhos. Edward viu suas mãos com verrugas e recuou.

—Não, não. Eu posso fazer isso sozinho, — ele disse rapidamente, de repente desejando ter esperado que seu escudeiro atendesse seu cavalo antes de permitir que Lady Isabella os levasse escada acima. Então teria uma desculpa para despachar essa mulher.

—Você é tímido? — A bruxa murmurou, depois pegou o sabão e uma toalha de linho que ele presumiu era para secá-lo posteriormente. Tampouco queria que o ajudasse com isso, Edward pensou, um tremor percorreu-lhe ante a ideia de ter suas mãos sobre sua pele. Reprimindo essa ideia, Edward ainda reticente começou a despir-se.

—Tem certeza que você não precisa da minha ajuda, milorde? — Perguntou a velha, jogando a toalha no ombro e virando-se para inspecionar seu progresso lento.

Balançando a cabeça, Edward finalmente resignou-se a despir-se, tirando o cinto da espada. A bruxa ficou observando-o em silêncio, com um brilho de interesse em seus olhos quando ele tirou a túnica. Edward notou que o quarto não estava tão quente como deveria estar.

Franzindo a testa, ele olhou a seu redor até que seu olhar chegou a janela. Estava descoberta, permitindo que a brisa fria entrasse livremente.

—Não há nenhuma manta nessa janela!

A mulher levantou suas sobrancelhas e o olhou com surpresa.

—Em um lindo dia como hoje? Não, milorde. Além disso, a manta foi tirada para ser limpa. Em sua honra, — ela adicionou, fazendo que ele parecesse um camponês ignorante reclamando.

—Bem, então deveria acender um fogo, — ele murmurou. — Eu poderia pegar um resfriado saindo do banho com este vento.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam novamente e ela repetiu.

—Em um lindo dia como hoje? Bem, considero que um homem forte como você não precisa dessas delicadezas. Mas se um fogo é o que quer, eu acenderei quando você entrar na tina.

Franzindo os lábios com desgosto, rapidamente Edward continuou se despindo. No momento em que chegou a sua roupa interior, os olhos dela praticamente perfuravam buracos em sua carne. Murmurando entre dentes, Edward resistiu o desejo de cobrir seu corpo como se fosse um virgem tímido e tirou o último objeto. Caminhou rapidamente para a tina. Consciente de que os olhos da velha bruxa o estavam percorrendo enquanto se movia para a tina, e, especialmente, a área abaixo da cintura, o que o fez aumentar a velocidade quando entrou na água. Isso era ridículo. Ele nunca se sentira tão tímido antes. Mas quase podia sentir seus olhos fixos em seu membro, e a sensação não era agradável. Pelo menos não com ela.

Mas, se tivesse uma das criadas jovens atendendo-o como as que foram enviadas a Felix e James, isso poderia ser uma história completamente diferente. O olhar desta mulher o fez apressar-se e quase saltar dentro da tina, salpicando água por todos os lados em sua ansiedade por esconder seu corpo.

—Maldição! — Edward gritou. A água estava fervendo. Teria sorte se suas bolas não estivessem cozidas. Isso era difícil de dizer nesse momento; pois cada centímetro de sua pele estava gritando em agonia.

Edward tropeçou na sua ânsia de sair da água quente, mas estava somente com um pé fora da tina quando a velha bruxa de repente avançou com um balde com água fria. Edward supôs que ela ia jogá-lo na tina, mas sua pontaria falhou. O líquido gelado molhou sua pele ainda quente, deixando-o em choque. Edward parou com metade de seu corpo pingando na tina, e a outra metade no chão.

—Desculpe, milorde. É desse modo que milady gosta do banho. Acho que você é um pouco mais delicado. — ela baixou o balde, e agarrou outro, e o derramou sobre ele enquanto falava.—Mas solucionaremos isto em um minuto.

Um terceiro balde foi derramado sobre ele. Edward suspirou resignadamente quando ela correu para encontrar mais água. Isto é um teste, ele disse a si mesmo. Deus está testando minha paciência como uma espécie de lição de vida. Edward temia falhar nessa prova. Levantando uma mão defensivamente enquanto a velha se abaixava para trocar um balde vazio por outro cheio, ele rugiu.

—Basta!

—Está suficiente fresca agora? — Ela perguntou alegremente, endireitando-se e girando para olhá-lo.

—Sim. — Edward abaixou a mão cobrindo a sua virilha, quando seu olhar caiu naquele local, em seguida, se deixou cair para sentar-se na água novamente. Sim, estava suficientemente fresco agora.

—Eu devo lavar suas costas, milorde? — A bruxa perguntou solícita.

O olhar de Edward a perfurou enquanto ela avançava para ensaboá-lo com sua mão cheia de verrugas.

—Não, — ele disse rapidamente. — Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que não precisarei de sua ajuda. Pode ir.

—Ir — seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. — Mas quem o ajudará com o banho?

—Eu posso tomar um banho e me secar sozinho, — assegurou ele severamente. — Basta ir. Agora. Já.

Encolhendo os ombros, a velha se moveu para a porta, mas seus olhos nunca o deixaram. Edward supôs que ela temia que ele pudesse golpeá-la. E ele estava bastante orgulhoso de não tê-lo feito.

—Se houver qualquer outra coisa que precisar, milorde.

—Fora! — Edward gritou. Morreria de necessidade antes de pedir a velha bruxa que fizesse qualquer outra coisa por ele.

Balançando a cabeça, ela fez uma reverência e partiu.

Suspirando, Edward tirou a mão que cobria sua virilha para prevenir de mais abusos visual, em seguida, olhou em volta. O quarto não só era menor que os quartos de Felix e James, mas também era mais pobre.

Não havia nenhuma tapeçaria nas paredes, nada para sentar além da cama e uma cadeira meio quebrada, e, claro, nenhuma manta na janela ou fogo na lareira. O ar era frio em sua pele úmida. É só por uma noite, ele lembrou a si mesmo. Amanhã a noite compartilharia o quarto principal com sua esposa. Lady mau hálito. Gemendo, ele fechou os olhos brevemente, então suspirou e estendeu a mão para o sabão. A água estava esfriando. quanto antes se lavasse, mais cedo poderia sair. Infelizmente, o sabão não estava a vista.

Franzindo o cenho, começou a procurá-lo com o olhar, mas então uma imagem da bruxa feia apareceu em sua mente. Ela estava segurando o sabão quando a mandou sair. Ele tinha uma imagem muito clara do sabão na mão quando ela saiu do quarto. Ele também viu, muito claramente, a toalha em seu ombro.

Amaldiçoando, Edward afundou-se na tina. Uma cerveja com sabor de urina. Um banho quente o suficiente para cozinhar suas bolas, então baldes de água para congelar. Nenhuma manta na janela. Falta de fogo para esquentar. Uma velha sórdida para servi-lo. E agora, não tinha sabão nem toalha para se secar. E uma futura esposa com o hálito de um dragão. Oh, ele teria que enviar seu agradecimento ao rei por tudo isso.

Endireitando-se fora da porta de Lorde Cullen, Bella se inclinou contra sua tia, fazendo um esforço para sufocar as gargalhadas quando a porta abriu diante delas. Os olhos das duas mulheres arregalaram quando viram Carmen sair, e imediatamente fechou a porta atrás dela e as levou para o outro ponto do corredor.

—O que estavam fazendo? — Carmen grunhiu quando estiveram suficientemente longe. — Se ele as vir...

—Não podíamos ir e deixá-la sozinha, — Bella explicou, sua voz transbordando com excitação. — Eu não estava segura desta parte do plano, e temi por sua segurança. Mas você foi brilhante, — ela a elogiou.

—E tão rápida, Carmen. Sabia que ainda tinha um pouco de fogo em você.

—Sim, — a tia Sue concordou com uma gargalhada. — E foi muito inteligente ao se manter fora de seu alcance.

Carmen enrugou seu nariz.

—Sim. Mas acho que não era necessário. Ele não ia me bater. Bem, na verdade, acho que não, — ela adicionou olhando em dúvida para Bella.

—Hmmm, — Bella murmurou, não muito convencida. —No entanto, penso que devemos manter o nosso plano. Provavelmente seria melhor se estivesse fora de vista por algum tempo.

Uma visita a sua filha na aldeia deveria servir de desculpa. Ela a está esperando?

—Sim. E ela está agradecida pela visita. Está muito ocupada com seu bebê agora, sabe? e trabalhar na cantina de seu marido é terrivelmente exaustivo. Ela está esperando ansiosamente minha ajuda, e a visita.

—Bem, bem. — Bella afagou-lhe a mão um pouco, então fez uma pausa e olhou para a toalha que Carmen estava segurando. — E isto...

Carmen observou o tecido em suas mãos e sorriu maliciosamente.

—A toalha de milorde. Esqueci-me que a tinha quando ele ordenou-me que saísse, — ela disse. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso quando viu o brilho nos olhos de sua ama.

—É maravilhosa, Carmen, — Bella disse, então levou a criada em direção às escadas. — Agora vá. E passe bem.

—Sim, milady. — Carmen foi para a escada só para fazer uma pausa e olhar desconfiada para as duas damas. — Não vão voltar para espionar, verdade? Não acredito que serviria ao plano que fossem apanhadas rondando seu quarto. Ele não está no melhor dos humores neste momento.

—Não, — tia Sue concordou com um suspiro decepcionado. — Mas é melhor evitarmos o homem por um tempo. Não gostaríamos de dar a ele alguma razão para suspeitar que acontece algo estranho.

—Sim. — Bella relutantemente aceitou e permitiu ser afastada do lugar.

Não havia nada mais que queria fazer do que ir ajoelhar se fora da porta do Edward e observar o desenvolvimento do resto de seu plano. Mas supôs que seria um risco desnecessário.

—Sim. Acho que eu deveria ir verificar os preparativos do jantar de qualquer maneira.

—Eu gostaria de estar aqui para ver o resto do plano para esta noite, — Carmen riu, relaxando agora que todas estavam movendo-se escada abaixo. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto murcho.

—Especialmente o pequeno truque que ensinou a Jake. Vai ser muito divertido.

—Sim, — Bella concordou, mas com um pouco menos de certeza. Ela passou boa parte das últimas duas semanas ensinando seu cão um truque muito especial para usar contra CullenLorde Cullen.

Mas agora que ele estava aqui, ela sentia-se um pouco nervosa quanto a usá-lo. Não achava que o homem tomaria bem. De fato, Bella decidiu aí mesmo, nesse mesmo lugar, que só o usaria como último recurso.

Seus outros truques pareciam estar funcionando muito bem. Sim, sim. Eles estavam funcionando muito bem sem ter que recorrer a isso.

* * *

**Oi,meninas...obrigada pelos reviews e pelo postava essa "fic" no nyah mas foi deletada infelizmente...espro que continuem a acompanhar por aqui...Bjs****


End file.
